Book One: Dark Eragon
by Kaando
Summary: IC Rewrite. Eragon was to much of a pussy, so I am rewriting the series to the only way I think it would be physically possible for him to kill a man who destroyed hundreds of fully trained riders pretty much by himself. Read first A.N.! It is VERY important. ExA.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.- Hey, do any of you all ever think that Eragon was too much of a pussy to ever even have a chance against Galbatorix? Well, I decided to help him grow a pair and do what is necessary to defeat a guy who killed hundreds of perfectly trained Riders and Dragons who have lived for hundreds of years. That means Galbatorix is one tough motherfucker. That being said, I don't think a pussy could have taken on the bane of the riders such as Eragon did in the four books. I am going to start the series over, with how it should be done in my eyes, and how cold and unrelenting Eragon would have to be to defeat Galbatorix. This story will contain OOCness, rape, lemons, excessive blood, fantasies of killing, and much more extremely dark content. Read at your own risk. Eldunari do not exist in my book. The power is all Galbatorix' own power that he acquired for himself. This story will not start with Eragon as a human in Carvahall. He will be a full elf, but rose by himself in the spine since birth. He only knows language because of Brom, an elf who was good at hiding himself to look like a human, kept Eragon alive in the spine by bringing him food till he could acquire it himself, and taught him the Ancient Language so he could hunt using magic. Will be ExA, but Eragon might not exactly be faithful at first. I own nothing, except for plot.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Deep in a place known as "The Spine" to the humans of a land called Alagaesia, there was an unknown phenomenon, the first ever elf to have grown up outside of Du Weldenvarden in over 100 years, since before the Fall of the Riders. He had very angular features, which could be described as beautiful when he wasn't angry. He had a pointy chin, and high, angular cheekbones. He had shaggy brown hair, which looked like it was shaved off by a sharp rock, and it was rather unkempt. He had brown eyes, which were angular as well with flecks of a sapphire blue in them if you look at them in bright sunlight. He had a human-esque muscular build, and was built extremely muscled for an elf. He was rather tall, at six feet one inch. All in all, he was very handsome, but he was very feral looking.

He wore almost nothing, except for a pair of tattered black shorts, and a strip of leather that pulled his hair back and kept the sweat out of his eyes. He also had an elven bow, given to him by his caretaker, and a quiver full of four and twenty arrows that he crafted himself. He also had a small assortment of knives strapped to him, dagger type knives strapped in leather sheaths strapped to the bottom of his forearms, and a large butcher knife strapped to his chest in another leather sheath. He was armed to the teeth.

He walked through the deep forest of the spine, carrying a rather large dear with a slit throat and an arrow through the hips of the doe. It was not that big, but it would be good meat for Eragon to eat. Yes, even though he was an elf, he did eat meat. He had stopped at one point, when he discovered what it felt like to be in an animal's mind and see its life force getting snuffed out as it died, but he realized that if it came to him living, and eating good, or him dying but saving a few dumb deer or rabbits, then he would chose his life over theirs in a heartbeat.

He arrived at camp with the doe, and muttered "brisingr" to start his smoke-warded campfire in preparation for cooking the doe. When it was started and he had thrown some wood in the pit to keep it going, he sat on his tree stump and pulled the deer off his shoulders and into his lap. He was getting hungry, so he quickly started to skin and gut the doe. He finished quickly because of his ten and eight years of practice, and cut the meat into strips which he placed over the fire to cook.

As it was settled and starting to cook, he went off to relieve himself real quick in the large hole he had dung to fashion as a latrine. While he was going, he heard a loud sound, almost like and explosion which was followed but a loud crashing sound. This worried him, sounds like that were never heard around the forest, ever.

He put it away, and sprinted as quickly as he could back to his camp. What he saw shocked him. There, where his fire and meat used to be, was a deep and wide crater. It was definitely caused by magic. In side though, is what fascinated him. It was a sapphire blue stone, with long, white veins running all through it. It was beautiful.

He was scared though, at having never seen something like this before; he was also angry. Angry that something happened to his fire pit, which took him a whole day to make with magic, and his meat which was hard earned from that doe.

He pulled his wrist daggers out of their leather sheaths and crept cautiously towards the stone. When he got close enough, he nudged it with his toe. Nothing happened. He nudged it a second time. Again, nothing happened. So he slipped his daggers back in their sheaths, and carefully picked up the stone. He had no clue why it was there, and it confused him to no end. He decided to go and visit Brom the next day, so Brom could see if he could figure out what it was.

_Crack. Crack! CRACK!_

Eragon awoke at the last crack, and quickly drew his arm daggers looking for danger. His elven eyesight help him see that he was under no threat of attack, and he then went around his little camp looking for that noise.

_Chirp chirp!_

Eragon heard the noise (which kind of sounded like a baby bird) to his left. His eyes flew in that direction so fast that his head swam a teensy bit at how fast he looked over there. He was shocked though with what he saw.

It was a tiny, sapphire blue creature. It looked like an exotic reptile, or lizard, except for the fact it had wings. As soon as he saw it, his heart softened a little. He quickly sheathed his daggers and looked to see where it came from.

That's when he saw the stone. Or, more like what was left of it. It was shattered and lay in little shards all around where the baby lizard thing was. He went over to the lizard type thing and looked at it. It barely got itself onto its feet and he thought it looked adorable. He reached down to pet it, and as soon as his hand touched her head, he felt unimaginable pain. He kicked the lizard thing away from him, thinking it had bit him, when he looked at his palm.

Instead of gushing blood from an easily infect able wound, it was a swirl patter that glittered on his palm. It was almost as beautiful as the sapphire lizard bird thing. He looked at it again, and that's when he felt another conscious at the back of his mind. It was kind of like they were connected somehow. He reached out for it again, but this time it didn't sting when he touched it. He then thought to look inside its mind to see if it was hungry or something. He quickly went inside it, and saw that it was indeed. He reached over to his salted meat pack, and pulled some strips out. He fed it slowly.

Then, he decided to check the sex. He picked it up-it screeched in protest-but he couldn't see anything that would give him a hint as to what the sex of the little animal was. He was very confused about it now. All things aside though, he kind of liked the little thing.

He then lay down on the dirt, and covered himself with his tattered blanket. The thing finished its meat quickly when it saw him lying down about to sleep. It then stumbled over to where he was and fluttered its wings to get on top of Eragon's chest. He left it there, and they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

He awoke the next morning, hearing the quiet sound of an elf at full sprint running his direction. He sat up quickly and the lizard thing awoke and fell off of him squealing in protest to the sudden movement. He only knew of one other elf besides him, and that was Brom. He turned around to speak to him when Brom crashed into his camp with a red face.

"Hello there, Brom" Eragon spoke to the old elf in the ancient language.

"Eragon, there is no time for pleasantries we must leave. It is not safe. Gather your stuff with ha-" Brom stopped suddenly, looking down at the sapphire reptile thing and spoke again "Where and when did you get that dragon boy!? Show me your hand!" Brom exclaimed, appearing slightly excited and eager at the sight of the little reptile.

"A dragon? Brom, you told me there was no more? I thought you said only the king," He spat after that word, "Had one? And why is it not safe? What is happening?" Eragon question his friend and –when he was younger- caretaker.

"The king," He spat at the word as well, "Found out the egg hatched and sent The Ra'zac to capture the new dragon rider, which you have turned out to be. I didn't know about it until the ra'zac questioned me, but I knew it must have something to do with you for you always seem to draw trouble to yourself. Now boy, grab your things! We must go with haste!" Brom exclaimed while he ran over to the little dragon.

"Alright Brom," Eragon said trusting the other man, "But where shall we go? I will definitely not go to the king, and I am obviously not human, nor can I speak common, so we can't go to cities, and there is nowhere else to go besides there." Eragon questioned.

"Eragon, just trust me okay? I am trying to save you and your dragon, so can you please get your stuff, and we can talk on the way there. I promise I will answer all of your questions when we are on the road. I will also teach you common so you can use magic to make you look human and you can go inside towns and villages for supplies then, okay?" Brom asked Eragon.

"Alright Brom." Eragon confirmed and turned away to pack up his belongings. He packed his fresh salted meat, and his water skein, and his elven bow, and all of his knives. He was ready in less than three minutes.

"I am ready Brom." Eragon declared as the old elf had finished cutting a hole for the dragons head in a leather sack and shutting it inside of the sack with only its head poking out as he strapped it to his back.

"Then let us go." Brom stated. "Wait no! I have to give you something first!" With that, Brom sprinted back in the direction of his cabin yelling at Eragon verbally and mentally to wait where he was at.

Brom came back about three minutes later with a plain leather scabbard, and a wine red blade in his hands. He slid the blade into the scabbard, when he realized the blade had an ornate ruby on the hilt. He then saw the rune on the blade. Zar'roc. _Misery_. Eragon was impressed.

Brom handed him the blade hilt first, and Eragon took it gratefully. He had a question though.

"Why are you giving me this? I have no sword training and this blade is obviously very valuable, so why would I need it?"

"You have no sword training _yet._" Brom corrected, "and it is a rider's blade. Seeing as you are now a rider, you deserve it much more than me." Brom finished. "Now, no more questions, feed your dragon a meat strip quick before we go, then we leave immediately."

He pulled out a strip of the venison and tossed it at the dragon which munched it down happily. He felt love and satisfaction flowing like water across their newfound link.

* * *

Hey Everybody! How do you like the first chapter? I know it wasn't dark yet, but that will come. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. BTW I am sorry to say that I am not going to write my other story anymore. I can't think of anything to write about it, and I just realized it is pointless to write about it if you can barely get one-thousand words a chapter before editing. Besides that though, give me a review what you think please, but if you don't, then whatever. I will also put a poll up to see if you think I should have Murtagh be in this or not. I can probably fit him in somehow, but I am not sure how. If you want it though, I will be blessed to oblige! So please review with thoughts, questions, comments, or concerns, and I will try to either have the next one up later today, tomorrow (most likely), or early Saturday. Thank y'all!


	2. Training

Hey Everyone! I am _so sorry. _I had my computer stolen from me over the summer, and I couldn't write for you all. I just bought a new one, so I can update again. I am really excited about this story, so don't think I will leave it. So sorry. I also know you all probably have a lot of questions, so just put them in a review and I will answer them as quick as I possibly can. I did have some nice things said as well, so thank you for that everyone! Anyone got any good title ideas by the way? Also, I know if they were running a month and a half, they would be beyond Therinsford, but I needed Saphira to grow and Brom to train Eragon a lot more. They also didn't sprint all day every day. Sometimes they walked, or they didn't travel at all if Brom wanted to focus on some particular studies that Eragon needed to learn. Sorry for long A.N.

Chapter One: Questions And Answers

Eragon was breathing very raggedly now. He had run at top speed, and barely kept pace with Brom who seemed to be _**jogging**_ with the lack of perspiration and heavy breathing compared to Eragon. Seeing this made Eragon angry at how out-done he was by the elder elf so easily. He pushed himself harder and hit a new speed he had not attained before in the distance running. Brom sped up at Eragon's burst of speed as well.

This irked Eragon to no end, how Brom could outrun an elf who was in his prime, and not even break a sweat. He was so confused to how he was doing it, with what seemed like boundless energy. He sent out a mental tendril to Brom, which was how they were conversing when running so they didn't waste energy or breath talking.

_Brom, how much farther are we going? _Where_ are we going anyway? You still haven't answered that question. _Eragon asked, recalling how Brom carefully avoided that question all day while they were running.

_We are going to keep running till night, and we are going to a place called the Varden. It is the only other safe place for an elf to be outside of Du Weldenvarden. _Brom mentally spoke Du Weldenvarden with as much hate as he could muster up.

_What is wrong with Du Weldenvarden? Isn't it the elves home? Why do you not like it? _Eragon questioned relentlessly, wishing to find out as to why he just had to up and leave his 'home', and not getting many answers for why he had to go.

_You have more questions than trees have leaves, shut up and keep running, we will talk at the camp tonight. _Brom commanded, with a tone as to say 'This conversation is over. No more questions.'

Eragon just sighed and kept the pace.

Ballinfobnaeonaeorn

"Here is where we stop Eragon. Set your pack down, and dig a small pit for a fire. I will go get some firewood." Brom told him as he dropped the leather bag with the dragon in it and let the dragon out into a little clearing they had stopped in.

It was about twenty feet in diameter, with little grass but covered in a lot of dead, brown leaves. The dry leaves crunched underfoot with each step. There was also an opening in the trees above, so he could see the waning moon in all its luminescent glory above him. The leaves parted in another area, this one slightly larger, and he could see a bunch of little shining white dots peppering the sky, looking over his campsite.

"Okay Brom. When you get back though, you are going to answer all my questions." Eragon commanded, wondering what the hell this leaving and joining some Varden rebel group is all about.

"Fine," Brom said as he just walked out of the clearing.

He came back about twenty minutes later, with a bunch of wood, and dropped all but two sticks into the pit Eragon had cleared with magic. The two sticks he was still holding on to were about four feet long each, and with a muttered spell he caused the little branches and buds and leaves to all fall off, and be reinforced so they wouldn't be snapped with his elven strength. They looked like walking staves.

"Eragon, get the fire started and put some meat over it then we can start." Brom told him.

"Fine," Eragon said, content because he was about to get some answers. He muttered "Brisingr," and the fire blared up. He pulled out some of his salted meat, and then he laid the strips on the little heating pan he had above the fire then turned to Brom, who in turn tossed him one of the sticks that he had shaved off with magic.

"Can we talk while I am training you?" Brom asked as Eragon stood up.

"Training me what?" Eragon asked Brom, replying to Brom's question with one of his own.

"I have to train you to sword fight Eragon. As a Dragon Rider for the Varden, you have to be a master sword fighter or else you won't be able to survive, let alone face Galbatorix." Brom told him as he got into a sword fighting stance.

"Facing Galbatorix? Fighting for the Varden? Can you please be a little bit more detailed? I have ten times more questions than I had before now! Why would I figh-" Eragon was cut off as Brom swung his magically reinforced stick fast and hard at Eragon.

Eragon ducked under it at the last second, and brought his stick up in an underhanded slash towards Brom's ribcage. Brom deflected it easily, and swung his stick out and whacked Eragon hard on the bicep with it.

Eragon dropped his stick and grabbed his bicep from the pain.

"That was an incredibly easy opening Eragon… Get lower first off, and also use your knowledge of dagger fighting. They are very similar, sword fighting is just slightly easier because you can also block and parry." Brom instructed which Eragon took to heart. "Also, yes, if you want you and your dragon to be free, you will have to face Galbatorix. You will have to fight with the Varden. They are your only hope unless you plan on running to the king, and then you will never have freedom ever again. You will probably be tortured, broken, and no longer the man you consider yourself to be right now. Galbatorix will find you wherever you go, and the only safe places to be are the Varden, and Du Weldenvarden with those damn elves." Brom explained while Eragon picked up his magical stick and got back into a fighting position.

"Okay," Eragon swung his stick as fast as he possibly could at Brom's left arm, which was blocked by Brom. "So let's say I fight Galbatorix," he deflected Brom's thrust, and jumped over Brom's leg sweep. "How do you suppose I kill him, for he slew hundreds of masterfully trained riders and dragons before the fall," he overhanded swung at Brom's neck, "and they all had training, especially Vrael. How do you suppose I beat him all by myself, when I barely have ten and eight years to my name? He must be much more powerful now than he was before, right?" Eragon questioned, going on the offensive as Brom was starting to slow down.

"He is much more powerful now, but I am going to impart a secret on you," Brom said as he deflected Eragon's riposte, "the riders of old were lazy. They had no will to just ride out and stop him, so he generally, killed them one at a time. He also knows dangerous, black magic. The way you will be able to stop him though," Brom continued as he sidestepped Eragon's slash and cracked Eragon on the back of the leg, "is to become a cold-hearted killer. You will have to do despicable, horrid things to survive. You will have to strive for more power, you will have to cheat, and steal, and do whatever it takes to dethrone the black king, which could very well corrupt you and your dragon, but you must decide if it is worth sacrificing yourself to remove Galbatorix for his throne of evil," Brom stated as he motioned for Eragon to stop, "but if you wish to be free, then that is what you must do to survive. I am sorry, but it is the way it must be Eragon. I don't wish this type of evilness upon anyone, especially a very young dragon rider, but you will survive, and can atone for the necessary evils after you kill the evil king." Brom deadpanned as he put the sticks in a pack and pulled the meat off of the fire. He gave most of it to the dragon, but saved two strips for Eragon.

Eragon ate them hungrily, and saw his dragon do the same. "Do you want some Brom?" Eragon asked as he offered the last strip of doe meat to Brom.

"No Eragon, I don't eat meat. It is against my code." Brom told him, as he pulled some vegetables out of his pack.

"Fine, but it sure is filling. Why is it against your code though?" Eragon asked, wondering why the man who just told Eragon he would have to lose all his values and morals to survive, brought something like his 'code' up so easily.

"Have you ever been inside an animal's mind when it is killed? Have you ever felt the flame of life get snuffed out as it died? I cannot stand to put an animal through that when I could survive on vegetables alone." Brom explained.

"So, you are telling me you would rather eat vegetables and not be at your peak healthiness just so an animal could live a little longer; or, you eat animals and survive, are full, and have a well-balanced diet with proper proteins and minerals you need?" Eragon questioned, thinking back to how he made his own decisions about meat.

_He had recently discovered what it was like to die. He was tracking a rabbit mentally and physically, through the lush, green forest of the Spine. He was surrounded by trees ranging from ten feet to easily over thirty feet tall. The rich, tough bark of the trees helping him blend into the environment easier with his tanned skin. He finally found where the rabbit had limped to, after barely escaping the trap he had set, by following the blood trail. He quickly invaded its mind, and immobilized it._

_Eragon then cast a quick spell that would snap its neck, and he thought it almost killed him. The rabbit died almost instantly, and he felt all the fear, and horror, and confusion it felt as he was in its mind at the time. It was horrible._

_He was regretting killing it, when he decided it was a necessary evil. Meat tasted very good, and it helped him stay alive. Plus, in one of the few books Brom had brought to him to read, it told about how a well-balanced diet with meat would keep one in much better shape than one without. It was also why he had a more muscled shape than most elves._

_Eating meat gives you more protein, and protein helps in the formation and building of muscle mass, which, since he didn't use the elves spells to make himself look different like most elves do, he looked like an elf would without outside influence; hence the bulkier, sturdier build that would be more expected of a human than an elf._

Brom brought him out of his reverie, answering his question. "Yes that is exactly how I feel. I understand your way of thinking though, as you grew up doing what you had to for your survival. It was necessary for you, and I get your choice to continue in the partaking of meat."

Eragon nodded at Brom, when he thought up another question, "Brom, what is your problem with Du Weldenvarden and the elves? Whenever you mention them, you talk about them as if they were as low as Galbatorix, even when you and I are elves also. Did they do something to you, or did you do something to them to cause this animosity?"

"That is a long story neither of us have time for boy. Don't ask again." Brom commanded.

"I will ask again if I want to Brom, and we do have time for it, seeing as how we are just sitting here talking. So, I will ask again, what is your problem with the elves? I must know, for you said I would be safe there, along with the Varden. It is also much closer, and easier to get to than the Varden. So why would I listen to you and go to the Varden when I don't know why I shouldn't go to the elves? They are obviously more advanced than the Varden with skills as they are immortal, so they could teach me, and the forest even Galbatorix wouldn't dare go near. So why not go to the elves? What is your problem with them?"

"My problem with the elves is personal. I will not answer that question, but the others I can answer. Galbatorix can't find the dwarves, which is where the Varden are, in their caved out mountains. You will be safe there. The elves may be more advanced with skills and crafts, but I can teach you what you need to survive what the elves can't. I can teach you how to erase your morals from your conscience." Brom paused for a moment, then resumed, "And I can assure you, with the elves, you would not be welcomed with open arms."

"What do you mean by that? I have never seen an elf besides you or me. Why would they hate me when they don't even know me?" Eragon questions relentlessly, wondering how he could have pissed them off that much.

"Let's just say that since elves are immortal, they can hold grudges for a _very_ long time. The grudges are also usually throughout your legacy, so a mistake your father or mother might have made, will be brought down just as harshly upon you." Brom told him, then stood up and finished, "I am done with the Q&A for tonight. We are going to the Varden, I am going to train you, and we are going to fight. Understand?"

"Alright. How about we do some more sword fighting practice now though? I just thought of some things I might want to try." Eragon asked, pulling the sticks out of the pack Brom had put them in.

About a month and a half later, Eragon and Brom arrived at a small town called "Therinsford". Eragon had learned much in the ways of the blade in this month and a half. He also was learning common rather fast, which surprised Brom because Eragon had a very good grasp on it after being taught for only about a month. Brom also taught him more of the Ancient Language while they were running mentally, sometime showing memories or telling him about spells. Eragon was now a master sword fighter by human terms, due to his elven speed and strength. He was a very, very fast learner according to Brom.

He was also in the best shape of his life. The running really helped a lot and he had much more stamina than he had living by himself in The Spine. He was also much faster, and more agile. He was about where most elves were at, but a little more advanced due to his high protein-low carb diet.

During that time, his dragon also grew. He learned it to be a she from Brom, and she spoke common and ancient language as fluently as Eragon, if not more so for common. She was named Saphira naught but a few days ago, and she was magnificent.

Eragon loved her with all his being, having more company in the past month and a half than he had his whole life. She was wise, and getting bigger by the day. She was big enough to ride finally, which is why they were stopping at Therinsford. Brom was getting leather so he could make Eragon a saddle.

Eragon was immensely excited at the prospect of riding his dragon for the first time ever, but he knew that if he were to ride it without a saddle his legs would get ripped up from her magnificent scales that were all over her body that shone like the little sapphires she was named after.

Eragon was brought back to the present when Saphira spoke to him.

_Eragon, be safe inside of Therinsford okay? I can't go in there to save you if you get in trouble, so just stay safe, alright?_

_I can do that for you Saphira. I love you. See you in just a few hours, and stay hidden._ Eragon ended the mental conversation, and started casting the spell Brom taught him to hide his elf like appearance and make him look human.

As he was casting the spell, he thought upon his massive energy increase and Brom's explanation for it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Brom, what is going on with me? Ever since Saphira hatched, my energy just keeps steadily increasing. Spells that would have taken so much out of me before are now trivial compared to the massive reserves I have. Do you know why?" Eragon questioned, feeling slightly worried about all the energy coursing through him. It was extraordinary how much more powerful he felt now that Saphira was with him with the gedwey ignasia.

"Eragon, why would I know? Do I look like a dragon rider? No, I don't. I am just an elf trying to help you survive. If I had to guess though, I guess that since Saphira hatched for you, your bond has helped increase your energy so you could better protect her. Don't quote me on it, but it makes sense I think." Brom told him.

"So you are saying that when a dragon hatches, if you get the gedwey ignasia from it, it will give you a massive energy increase to help you protect your dragon? That actually makes a lot of sense. Thank you Brom." Eragon replied.

He decided to test his new reserves, to see how much stronger he has gotten. He said "Brisingr," and thought how he wanted to shape it as a dragon. Before him was a dragon made of sapphire blue flame, that was about the size of two Saphira's, or about 30 feet long and 20 feet tall. It was magnificent, and he barely felt the drain on his energy. He then doubled the size, and started to feel it draining himself, so he cut the energy. He then summoned water out of thin air, and it appeared in front of him in a floating ball. He felt a drain on his energy, but it wasn't horrible. He still had over half his reserves. He decided to do one last test

He remembered Brom recently teaching him the word _Arget_. It meant silver. He decided to try to summon pure silver from the ground around him. He uttered the word, and a brick of silver appeared in front of him. It was the last thing he noticed before he passed out, feeling his energy being drained majorly.

-END FLASHBACK-

That was the last time he tried to summon the essence of a mineral. Brom was in shock when Eragon had shown him the memory. Especially since he said most elves would have trouble doing that at full strength, and Eragon doing that with only about half his energy left, should be proud. He also whacked him for doing something so stupid. Nonetheless, it was good he summoned the pure silver, because that is what they were using to barter for the leather, and other necessities they were going to get in Therinsford.

So due to his large masses of energy, he barely felt any energy drain as he went inside of Therinsford with Brom. Brom handed Eragon some money they got from trading the silver, and told him to buy some salted meat and some new clothes. His rags weren't cutting it anymore, especially since they were going to start training with real swords the next day according to Brom.

So Eragon and Brom parted ways, and Eragon went to the butcher shop-it was obvious by the stench-and bought enough salted meat to last a long time. He then went to a lady walking down the street and asked her if there was a tailor nearby. She pointed him in the right direction, and he walked in and sat down in a chair near the front, after reading the sign that said 'Please wait to be assisted.'

He sat there for about ten minutes, until the tailor came in. She took one look at him, then ushered him into the back room as fast as she could. She made him stand still while she took his measurements, and then asked what kind of clothes he would like. He told her he would need about 10 shirts that were very comfortable and unrestrictive and 5 pairs of breeches that were comfortable, and would be able to withstand heavy use.

She got him the clothes, and he left to meet up with Brom. He found him, and they left Therinsford without a problem. They went into the forest, and let the magic go so they could go back to looking like they normally do.

The met up with Saphira, and set up camp. Brom then went up to Eragon, with a long, thin object wrapped in cloth.

"Eragon, as a Dragon Rider, you have the right to this more than I. It will also help you with your training, and as you can already beat me with both hands with a stick, it is time to start training with a real sword. You are the fastest learner I have ever met. A few things first, its name is Zar'roc. It is unbreakable, and it will never get dull. It is light, and a hand and a half sword. In the pommel of the blade, there is a ruby you can store energy in. It is a gift from me to you." With that, Brom handed Eragon Zar'roc, who unwrapped it. It was beautiful, wine red and long and thin and shiny, and with a grip the could be used in one handed and two handed fighting styles. It was beautiful to Eragon.

"Thank you so much Brom. This is the best gift I have ever been given. It is beautiful. If ever you need something, all you must do is ask." Eragon told him, in shock at the amazing gift he was given by his mentor.

"Think naught of it Eragon. Now that you have a true riders sword though, let us fight, and train you to be as good as you can, because sword fighting is much different than fighting each other with magically enhanced sticks." Brom told him, pulling out a sword of his own.

Eragon than swiped at Brom overhanded as fast as he could after blocking it saying "Geuloth Du Knifr" and Brom barely blocked it. Eragon then kicked Brom in the right knee and caused Brom to collapse to the ground and land on one knee.

Brom quickly flipped backwards while attempting to kick Eragon in the jaw. Eragon dodged and threw a left hand punch which caught Brom square in the jaw, making Brom see stars. Eragon quickly swung his sword towards Brom's neck, seeing an opening in the disoriented Brom.

Brom ducked at the last second and Eragon kept his momentum and used his back leg to sweep out Brom's legs. He then turned quickly and set Zar'roc on Brom's collarbone.

"How was that Brom? Good?" Eragon teased, knowing he beat Brom soundly.

"Eh, I have seen better; much better. Like Galbatorix. Again." Brom told him, and he and Eragon continued on for two more hours, before they finally went to sleep, after Eragon cast wards around the campsite.

Febneribnei

So, what do y'all think? I am so sorry about the wait again. Don't worry, I will update again a.s.a.p., but since I like to write long chapters, it probably won't be consistent. I will strive for at least one every other week though. I would try for more but I have school, and football, and a GF, so I don't have much time to write. I will every chance I can though. Remember, R&R!


End file.
